


I Won’t Treat You Like You’re Typical

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, M/M, pixie!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a pixie and Harry is an elf. They meet at X-Factor auditions and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Treat You Like You’re Typical

Harry feels Louis before he ever meets him. He can feel a pleasant dull buzz of the presences of all the fae around him at the auditions, but there’s one presence above all others that feels significant. It becomes comforting to Harry, that foreign intense buzz paired with flashes of bright beautiful vibrant blues. 

Harry’s not sure who this person is, who is getting to be so intensely a part of him before they’ve even met, but he’d really like to know. 

*

They meet soon enough, in the bathroom of all places. Harry is nervously fixing his hair and splashing water on his face when the door opens and Harry is assaulted by that intense buzz and more flashes of blue than he’s experienced since he’s arrived. He has to brace himself on the sink to get a handle on himself. 

He turns to look at who it is. A boy is staring at him, eyes wide and lips parted. Harry takes a shaky breath and sighs.

“So it’s you.” The boy mumbles.

“What about me?” Harry asks.

“I’ve…felt you…and seen you? Mostly I just see lots of green.”

“I’ve felt you too.” Harry says “And um. You’re blue.” 

The boy smiles at that.

“Fae?” He asks softly.

Harry swallows nervously.

“Mhm.” He says. He pauses and then pushes his hair back away from his face to reveal two pointed ears. “Elf.” He says.

The boy smiles at that. 

“I’m a pixie.” He says proudly. 

Harry grins.

“I’ve never met a pixie before.”

“Well now you have. My name is Louis and I will be your new pixie friend.”

“Nice to meet you Louis. I’m Harry, your new elf friend.” 

Louis smiles wide at that and walks over to him, ice having been broken. The two talk for a while and Harry can feel all his nerves disappearing with every second he’s with the boy. He’ll never forget how his skin lit up when Louis hugged him, told him he’d be okay, and requested a picture with him for a souvenir. 

“You’re going to go far! I can tell!”

* 

The audition process is a bit of blur, not to mention an emotional roller coaster. The stomach-swooping climax, however, and the only important thing Harry takes out of it (aside from, you know, being put into a band with people who are now his closest companions) is the moment when Louis jumps into his arms when they’re told they’re going through as a group. Harry holds him close and chokes a sob as he hears Louis mumble, “I told you you’d be okay, didn’t I?” He also is pretty sure he can feel wings twitching under Louis’ shirt but he’s not entirely certain. 

* 

The bungalow is a bonding experience for all of them. There’s five of them, all fae, in one house and they’ve all got to learn how to deal with each other’s abilities and quirks. There’s Liam (an earth spirit), Zayn (an air spirit), Niall (a leprechaun), and of course Harry and Louis. 

“Do you think they put the five of us together based on the fact that we’re…special?” Niall asks around a mouthful of food. 

“I’d like to think not.” Liam says, brushing his fingers lightly over the grass he’s sitting on. 

“I’d hope they put us together because we’re talented and our talents blend.” He says.

Harry nods.

“I’m sure that’s the reason. It’s just a happy accident that we’re all…special.” 

“Speaking of special.” Louis says “what can everyone do?”

They haven’t broached this subject yet, wanting to get comfortable around each other first.

“I can talk to animals.” Harry says, “and I’m like…pretty in tune with the earth and stuff.” 

“Me too,” Liam says. “Lots of stuff related to the earth. I can like…communicate with nature. Trees, grass, flowers.” 

“Me too!” Harry says. “Trees are especially thrilling.” 

Liam nods in agreement. 

“I can manipulate it, too.” He adds on.

“Pretty cool.” Niall says.

“What can you do?” Liam asks. “I’ve never met a leprechaun. Do you actually have a pot of gold?”

“Not exactly,” Niall says. “More like…stuff that is very precious to me that I do my damndest to protect. Pots of gold are so cliché.”

“Any powers?” Louis asks.

“Pretty generic ones.” Niall says “Disappearing, reappearing…minor transformation abilities.” 

Louis nods. 

“Cool,” he says, then turns to Zayn.

“And what about you?” Louis asks. 

“Nothing special,” Zayn says. “I can mostly manipulate air and stuff.”

He holds a hand up and a breeze out of nowhere blows Louis’ hair around. Louis laughs delightedly and claps.

“That’s wonderful!” he says. 

“What about you, Lou?” Harry asks, big green eyes curious.

“Oh, Hazza,” Louis says, “I can do wonderful things.” 

His blue eyes twinkle and Harry doesn’t doubt him for a second.

Louis pulls his shirt off and turns around. The four other boys gasp as two beautiful wings unfold from his back and flutter lightly as they stretch out. They’re shaped much like butterfly wings, only bigger so as to support his body weight. They’re translucent, but tinged blue, with two blue circles on the very bottom of each wing. Harry bites his lip as he looks them over. They’re shimmery and he can see thin purple veins running through them. They suit Louis so amazingly and suddenly, all the blue in his aura makes perfect sense.

“So can you fly?” Zayn asks finally.

Louis looks over his shoulder and flutters his wings. Harry watches with wide eyes as his feet come off the ground.

“Of course I can, mate! What kind of pixie would I be if I couldn’t fly?”

Louis smiles as his feet touch the ground after a few seconds of floating above the ground. 

“I can also go tiny,” he says. “Like…typical pixie size.” 

Zayn nods.

“So we’ll have to look out for that, I guess.” He says.

“Oh you’ll know,” Louis says.

He pauses for a second. 

“Oh and my natural skin tone is blue.” 

Niall chokes on his beer.

“Blue?!”

“Mhm!” Louis says with a grin. 

He winks and all of a sudden his skin is a beautiful shade of blue like Harry has only seen in gemstones.

“Lapis Lazuli,” Louis says with a wink. 

Harry smiles.

“It’s beautiful on you.” 

Louis smiles and his skin turns from Lapis to rosy pink.

“Sooo,” Zayn says, “you can change colors, go tiny, and you have wings.”

Louis nods.

“I can do other stuff too but…I’ll leave that be. Gotta keep some mystery.”

“I guess.” Zayn says with a shrug. “I’d rather think of it as being prepared.”

Louis laughs happily at that but doesn’t divulge anymore. 

* 

During their time at the bungalow Harry and Louis grow impossibly close. Louis likes to go tiny and ride around on Harry’s shoulder, laughing delightedly as Harry moves around with his eerie otherworldly balance that only elves possess. He takes quite a liking to Harry’s ears as well.

“They’re so lovely, Hazza,” he murmurs a he runs a tiny finger over one of the tip of one of them.

“They’re just ears.” Harry mumbles, blushing.

Louis’ tiny lips press a kiss to the lobe of Harry’s ears.

“But they’re yours,” Louis says simply, as if that’s enough. “Plus,” he adds “they’re quirky!”

* 

The bungalow is a dream world for them before the cramped reality of the X-Factor house. They make the most of their time with each other, dancing in pixie rings that Louis creates, listening to Harry sing sweetly in elvish, laughing happily as Zayn creates shapes in the clouds, getting up close and personal with the animals that Harry and Liam seem to attract, and enjoying all the four leaf clovers Niall appears to just magically find. (The five of them press one each and keep it with them. As a token of their time together in the bungalow) 

* 

There aren’t any other fae in the x-factor house beyond the five of them. It’s perfectly accepted by society that they exist so no one is really put off.

“I had a mate who was a fire spirit,” Cher says over dinner one night.

“She used to heat up our tea nice and quick after school.” She shrugs as she takes a bite of salad.

“That’s awesome,” Aiden says. “I had a cousin who married a brownie. He used to clean the ever loving hell out of the whole house when everyone was asleep”

“That’s kind of what brownies do,” Mary says.

“S’true,” Niall says around a bite of his pasta.

The cameras get set up and their housemates quickly get used to Louis flying around (at his normal regular boy size), terrorizing people by conjuring goats and short sheeting their beds. They learn to expect Harry to attract all manner of animals on walks around the neighborhood, along with him walking along the backs of couches, banisters, and ledges, or talking to trees randomly.

Harry and Louis also don’t bother to hide their closeness. 

They haven’t really talked too much about where their relationship stands, but the two boys are closer physically and personally with each other than they are with the rest of the boys. Harry gets used to Louis cuddling with him and perching on his shoulder when he doesn’t feel like walking around, and Louis gets used to Harry’s head poking over the side of the mattress at all hours of the night to say hi. 

“You know,” Louis says the first time Harry does it, “your disembodied head dangling from the top bunk is what little kid’s nightmares are made of.”

“You love it, pix,” Harry says as he makes a face.

Louis just sighs and shakes his head back and forth with a smile.

*

Eventually one of them has to make a move and it ends up being Louis. Harry is in the middle of meditating quietly when Louis awkwardly clamors up onto his bed.

“Hazza,” he whispers, poking Harry’s cheek. 

“Hm?” Harry hums lazily.

“Hazza open your eyes and look at me please.” 

Harry obliges without a second thought. He never really thinks twice when Louis asks him to do something. Louis smiles softly at him and Harry smiles back as he notices that Louis skin is blue, his wings tucked against his back. 

“To what do I owe this lovely surprise visit?”

“Just wanted to be near you,” Louis mumbles. 

He pauses and looks into Harry’s eyes, slightly nervous.

“I kind of, um, want to be around you all the time.” 

Harry bites his lip and tries to fight off a smile. He brushes the back of a finger down one of Louis’ blue cheeks.

“I want to be around you all the time, too.” 

Louis’ smile brightens at that and he gains a bit more confidence. This is Harry, after all. The sweet elf boy who mumbles elvish in his sleep and is approached regularly by squirrels and birds offering snacks and begging for help settling disputes they have.

Louis stops thinking and just presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise before they slide shut and his hands slide to Louis’ back, coming to rest gently on the wings folded into Louis’ back. 

The kiss doesn’t last long. Louis pulls away and looks for Harry’s eyes immediately. 

“Well it took you long enough, pix,” he mumbles, green eyes sparkling happily.

Louis smiles wide at him and kisses him harder this time, wings fluttering to life when Harry shifts under him. 

*

Just like that that the two of them become HarryandLouis and no one really questions it. 

“We can’t say we didn’t see it coming,” Zayn says from his bunk.

“S’true,” Niall says “You two are not subtle in the least bit.” 

“Leave ‘em alone,” Liam says absently as he plays with a flower growing out of one of his bed posts. “They like each other. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Thank you, Liam,” Louis says with a smile. He’s sitting on Harry’s lap, the younger boy’s arms fitted around his waist as Louis leans back into his chest. 

They’re having this talk now away from cameras so they can decide what to do about Harry and Louis’ new aspect of their relationship. 

“I don’t really want to hide it,” Louis says, playing with Harry’s fingers absently. 

“I like Harry a lot. I don’t want to hide something that makes me happy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Harry nods in agreement.

“There’s no reason to hide it. We’re not doing anything wrong. We’re just two boys who really like each other.” 

Louis turns his head around to look at him and smile. He leans towards Harry and kisses his cheek.

“Really really,” He murmurs.

Harry mumbles something sweetly in elvish and kisses Louis’ hair. 

“You’re okay with us being out, right?” Louis asks finally. 

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all exchange looks. 

“We are,” Liam says finally. “It’s not our place to tell us what you can and can’t do.”

Harry and Louis smile gratefully at them and that’s that. 

* 

The producers pull aside Harry and Louis soon after they start dating and ask them about the nature of their relationship. Harry calmly explains that he and Louis are dating, and they like each other very much.

The producers smile patronizingly and ask them if maybe they could tone it down for the cameras. 

Harry bites his lip and looks to Louis. His eyes widen as Louis turns a very nasty shade of red, his eyes going black.

“What?” he asks, his voice low and menacing. 

“Uh. Maybe tone it down?” One of the producers asks.

Suddenly, in the middle of the office, clouds roll in. Harry hears thunder and puts an arm around Louis, trying to calm him down.

“Lou,” He mumbles, “it’s okay, We’ll be okay.” 

Louis ignores him and more thunder rumbles throughout the office. 

“It was just a suggestion!” one of the producers cries desperately. 

Harry is mumbling elvish in Louis’ ear, trying urgently to calm him down.

“You don’t have to!” One of the producers cries finally. “We’ll manage! It’ll be fine!” 

Suddenly, as quickly as they rolled in, the clouds roll out and everything is back to normal. Louis’ skin tone is back to its normal every day tan and Louis is smiling brightly.

“Wonderful!” he says cheerfully. “Nice talking to you!” 

He stands up and grabs Harry’s hand, chirping, “come along, Hazza!” cheerfully and leads him out. 

The producers all plop down in their seats and do their best to catch their breath. 

No one gives them any issues about their relationship after that. 

(Liam figures that tales of Louis’ anger were greatly exaggerated but the record industry is like one big game of telephone and later, when they get signed, the record companies hear rumors of Louis turning people’s heads 180 degrees on their bodies, no one even dares to ask him and Harry to hide their relationship.) 

*

X-factor is over before they know it. They don’t come in first or even second, but they’re all okay with that. 

“Look at what happens to people who come in first on American Idol!” Louis says “It’s better to come in second or third.” 

They all still cry though, and worry that no one will want them, but when Simon comes up to them after and signs them without question they all feel a bit better. What happens after is a whirlwind. They go on the X-Factor tour, are flown all over the world to work with producers and writers for their record, and move into fancy new apartments in London so they can be in the thick of it all. 

Harry and Louis, of course, move in together. The two settle into an easy rhythm in their place. Harry does the cooking because Louis is too excitable and his wings are too unpredictable.

(There was one close call incident with Louis’ wings that Harry will never get over. From now on if Louis wants to be near the stove his wings need to be tucked into his back and he needs to have a shirt on and tucked into his pants.)  
*  
They take the physical aspect slow at first. Neither of them has too much experience and in general, fae don’t really sleep around with tons of people. It’s more likely that they find one person and stay with that person for the rest of their very long lives. As far as Harry and Louis are concerned, they’re going to be spending a lot of time together from here on out and they don’t want to rush into the sexual part of it. 

 

When it finally does get physical, they’re both more than ready for it. Of course they’ve made out more times than they can count, and are very comfortable draping themselves all over each other, but sex hadn’t really been broached yet. They literally have all the time in the world. 

But it finally happens because they’re young and in love (even though they haven’t said it out loud yet) and god damn they both just want it so bad. 

They’d had a quiet night in. Harry made fettuccini with alfredo sauce because Louis was in the mood for something cheesy, Louis managed to steam broccoli for them without burning himself or anything around him, and they’d had a nice relaxing evening in front of the TV. 

Louis looks at Harry’s profile, lit up by the TV, and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Harry turns and smiles at him, kissing him full on the mouth. 

“What’s up, babe?” he mumbles.

“Wanna touch you,” Louis murmurs. 

Harry pulls in a shaky breath and nods.

“Bedroom,” He says simply.

Louis hums, turns off the TV, and pulls Harry up by his hand. 

*

A few minutes later they’re both shirtless and making out on their bed. Louis’ on top of Harry, his wings fluttering lightly.

“They’re going crazy.” Harry murmurs. 

“Yeah.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s mouth. “They go a little…wild…uh…when I’m turned on.” 

Harry arches one amused brow.

“Let’s see how crazy we can make them go.” 

Louis growls playfully and attacks Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands go to Louis’ back but he does his best not to impede on his wings, which are fluttering lightly as he ruts against Harry. 

“I guess it wouldn’t be wise to put you on your back,” harry mumbles when they pull away from one another. 

“Most likely not,” Louis murmurs. “I’m sure we can get around that.” 

He moves his hands to his pants and unbuttons them. Harry’s eyes follow intently as Louis pulls his pants off. Harry echoes the movement and soon the both of them are naked. Now, Louis has seen Harry naked more times than he can count, and Harry has seen Louis in his boxers, but this is new territory for them.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Harry mumbles. 

Louis blushes softly and smiles.

“You’re beautiful too, you know.”

“If you say so,” Harry says, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. 

Louis smiles at him mischievously.

“Let’s try it this way,” he says moving away from Harry. He shifts so he is on all fours and looks back at his boyfriend.

“Shit.” Harry mumbles. 

He comes up behind Louis and drapes his whole body over the smaller boys, sighing as he feels wings fluttering lightly. He presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck.

“I’m gonna make you feel so damn good.” 

“Do it,” Louis whispers softly. 

Harry kisses all the way down his spine, pressing his lips lightly between the twitching wings on Louis’ back. When he reaches the cleft of Louis’ ass, he darts his tongue out quickly before pulling Louis apart with his hands, not wasting any time as he dives in, eating Louis out. Louis gasps and arches and as Harry looks up through his lashes, he sees Louis’ wings twitching and fluttering wildly at the stimulation. He can also see a very very faint blue glow coming from Louis’ body. He smirks and flutters his tongue a little, causing Louis to pull in a sharp breath. 

Harry rims Louis until he’s begging desperately for Harry’s cock.

“Lube?” Harry asks. 

Louis snaps his fingers and a bottle appears on the bed. 

“That’s a handy trick,” Harry says.

“Fuck now, talk later,” Louis grunts, pushing his ass back to remind Harry what he wants. 

Harry grins and lubes up two fingers, making sure to press them slowly into Louis. Louis pushes back and fucks himself on Harry’s fingers for a short period of time before demanding that Harry fuck him now ‘or so help me god, Harold.’ Harry obliges, lubing himself up and lining up quickly. He presses in slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy below him. 

When Harry is fully in Louis, he waits for a few seconds, adjusting to the tightness around him. He pulls in a shaky breath and squeezes Louis’ hips before he starts to thrust slowly. Under him, Louis whines lightly and pushes back, wanting more. 

“Babe,” Harry mumbles, “We’ve got all the time in the world. What’s the rush?”

“You feel so good,” Louis mumbles, “Been wanting this for a while now.” 

“Me too, love,” Harry murmurs with a sharp snap of his hips.

Louis gasps at that.

“Yes!” he cries out, wings twitching against Harry’s chest. 

Harry speeds up at that, quickening his rhythm as his cock slides in and out of Louis. Neither of them lasts long after that. Louis comes with Harry’s hand on his dick, glowing blue with his wings twitching wildly. Harry glows white and gasps loudly as he comes inside Louis. The two slump down on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Mmm,” Louis mumbles, trying to move Harry off of him. 

“Wings, baby,” He grunts.

Harry rolls off and Louis moves and rests on top of him. 

“That was fucking epic.”

Louis giggles at that.

“That’s all you can come up with?”

“Mhm,” Harry hums. “My brain has died.” 

Louis cuddles into him.

“Maybe it’ll come back from the dead while we sleep.”

“Hopefully” Harry says sleepily, drifting off more and more with every word. 

 

*

Harry and Louis move into a routine very quickly. They go to rehearsal together, do interviews with the band, and attend meetings with their team like normal, but when they go home they’re just plain old Harry and Louis. They’re partners with a routine outside of work and it feels good. Harry cooks them dinner at night as Louis sings sweetly and sets the table. Sometimes Louis will perch in Harry’s curls, watching fascinated as Harry moves effortlessly in the kitchen. 

Saturdays they go out for brunch in the morning, and then go grocery shopping. Sunday is lazy day. It usually involves movies on the couch, takeout, and cleaning the flat depending on how dirty it is. 

Louis is curled into Harry, his back to Harry’s chest. He plays with his partner’s fingers distractedly. 

“We’ll be okay, right?” Louis asks, “When we go on tour?”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. 

“Of course we will be,” Harry says immediately. 

Louis nods and sighs. Harry can feel his wings twitch lightly under his shirt and he leans in to press a soft kiss to Louis’ hair.

“Don’t fret, pix,” he mumbles “We’re going to have so much fun.” 

* 

 

The first thing the five of them do when they get on their bus is personalize it. They ask to be alone just the five of them, and then weave magic all over. Louis presses his tiny hands to the wall and giggles as vines crawl all over the walls from the front door to the back lounge. Liam brushes his fingers softly over the carpet in the back lounge and smiles as it becomes soft grass. Zayn blows softly at the celling and is satisfied when soft puffy clouds appear. Harry adds a small pond to the middle of the floor in the back lounge, filling it with clear blue water. Niall commandeers an extra bunk for his stuff and puts a few protection charms on it. 

“Leprechaun,” he says with a shrug. “S’not that I don’t trust you guys. Just how it goes.”

Harry, of course, attracts a few field mice and birds with him and he makes them promise to be neat and stay in the forest glen that is now their back lounge. They agree of course and Louis makes sure they know that he’s the only one with wings allowed to perch in Harry’s ‘luscious curls.’

(Harry catches him giving a sweet little sparrow evil eyes from across the room and then feels his little fists tighten on his hair.

“Whoa there, pix,” Harry says. “She’s not going to try it. She’s got her own nest. Niall helped her find sticks and everything.” 

Louis lets up his hold a little, but still is wary of her for a few days) 

Harry and Louis share a bunk of course. The first few nights it’s awkward. Louis sprawls out all over while Harry starfishes onto him so as not to fall out. Eventually they get used to it. Sometimes they’ll sleep wrapped around each other, and other times Louis will fall asleep all blue and tiny, nestled in Harry’s curls happily. 

(Those are usually the mornings Harry wakes up to little pixie feet padding across his chest, and Louis’ blue lovely face right in front of his when his eyes open.) 

(And of course there was that other time Louis used all of the strength in his tiny pixie body to snap the waistband of Harry’s boxers to try and wake him up. He succeeded in spades.) 

* 

Louis’ initial worries about how he and Harry’s routine as partners would work on tour are dissipated within the first week. Harry still cooks dinner on the bus (it’s nothing special but he always cooks for Louis, Niall offering a helping hand most nights), they still have movie nights on the couch, and they still wake up next to each other every morning. Harry even dedicates time every night to teaching Louis how to speak elvish. It becomes part of their nightly routine before bed. They hole up in the back lounge on soft cushions, toes skimming the water of the little pool in the middle of the room as Harry teaches him the language he grew up speaking.

The live shows are, of course, everyone’s favorite part. Their style team has found a way to rig Louis’ shirts so he can stretch his wings out, which leads to him flying all around stage, sprinkling all the boys, especially Harry, with glitter, and giggling fluttering them in time with the music. (Not out over the audience. The one time he tried he was scolded so badly he turned purple and hid for an hour)

Liam takes to growing little patches of grass under his feet as he walks, growing flowers on them, which Harry likes to pick and give to girls in the front row.

Harry glows beautifully as he performs, attracting rodents that have made their home in the venues, as well as birds that have found their way into the rafters. 

Niall likes to dot four leaf clovers in Liam’s grass patches and will, on occasion, teleport from one side of the stage to the other. 

Zayn likes to blast the audience with gusts of wind from time to time, as well as using his abilities to swirl the fake snow falling from the rafters in beautiful patterns. 

At the end of every show the five of them huddle up, smiling and glowing collectively from their high of being on stage. 

*  
“That was wicked!” Louis exclaims as he strips down to his boxers.

“Really really great,” Liam says. “The crowd was buzzing.” 

The other three boys nod as they come down from their show high. Niall and Zayn throw on sweatpants while Harry strips down to his boxer briefs. 

“Where did Lou go?” He asks, looking around for the boy who was to Liam’s right just seconds before. 

He feels something prodding at his foot and looks down, smiling when he sees Louis waving up at him with a tiny blue hand. 

“Take me swimming in the back lounge, Hazza!” he calls.

“Can’t you fly there?” Harry asks with an amused smile.

“Of course I can!” Louis exclaims “Travelling on the Curly Express is just so much more fun. Now pick me up before I climb your bloody leg.” 

Harry obliges, bending down and opening his palm for Louis, who climbs in and sits happily. 

“Elevator up, please!” 

He kicks his feet delightedly as Harry stands and holds his hand up level with his head. Louis flits off of his palm and nests happily in Harry’s wild halo of curls. 

“Onward!” he calls. 

Harry laughs happily and walks to the back lounge, sitting on the edge of the pool and sighing contentedly. Louis flutters down to the edge of the water, dipping a toe in. 

“It’s cold!” he squeals, wings flapping wildly for a second. 

He turns wide blue eyes on Harry.

“Hazza can you warm it up? Nature loves you.” 

Harry smiles and nods, dipping a finger in and willing the temperature up. 

“Try it now, love.” 

Louis dips a tiny toe in again, smiling at the warmer temperature before diving in. He splashes around happily for a bit, crowing excitedly when the rest of the boys come in and turn on the TV mounted to the wall. They all watch the footie match, feet kicking happily in the warm water while Louis uses them all as slides and spring boards.

* 

Louis and Harry are at the point now where they can have conversations in elvish. Louis picked up the language very quickly much to Harry’s delight. It started with Louis asking Harry how to say silly words one night while he splashed around tiny in his little pool and snowballed into a private session every night. 

Louis loves it. 

Because for as much as Louis loves the hustle and bustle of being on tour, he misses his and Harry’s quiet flat with their weekend cleaning and grocery shopping and week night dinners followed by telly on the couch. 

Now instead of Harry’s signature fajitas and reruns on tv they sequester themselves to either their shared bunk or the back lounge. Louis goes tiny and walks around on the notebooks Harry has with the elvish alphabet, simple words, and sentences for Louis to fill in. He giggles excitedly when he gets something right, and flits around Harry’s face as he conjugates his verbs. 

Harry has also decided that it’s fun to say random phrases in elvish so Louis can parrot them back in English. This is Louis’ favorite game and they end up playing it often…sometimes even on stage. 

They’re currently in the back lounge relaxing. Harry is lying down in the grass and humming softly, running his fingers over the short blades under his hands. Louis is tiny and blue and playing hide and seek with a field mouse, giggling and hiding behind flowers, in Harry’s hair, and under a few toadstools. 

“Mae govannen,” Harry says softly.

“Well met!” Louis calls excitedly from under a bluebell. 

“Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín,” Harry says, looking to find Louis sitting atop a red and white spotted mushroom kicking his little blue feet.

“A star shines upon the hour of our meeting,” Louis says back to him.

“Right,” Harry says. He smiles happily. “You’re doing so well, Lou.” 

Louis flits over to Harry and smiles as he perches on Harry’s chest.

“Gimme another one,” He says. 

Harry thinks for a minute and then rattles something off for Louis. 

“Pedich i lam edhellen?”

“Do you speak elvish?” Louis responds. “And yes I do!” 

Harry smiles.

“You do. Quite well!” 

Louis giggles and scurries up Harry’s chest and presses his tiny lips to Harry’s nose. 

“I have a very good teacher.” 

Harry smiles up at him happily. Just then a little bird flits nearby and sings sweetly to Harry. Harry smiles and hums back and the bird happily flies closer to his head. Louis dashes as fast as his little legs will take him up to Harry’s head.

“Shoo!” he calls, waving his tiny blue hands at the bird. “Shoo shoo! My Hazza!”

“Now now, Louis.” Harry says “it just wants to perch and say hi.” 

“But your hair is MY perch,” Louis grumbles. 

“I know lovebug,” Harry says with a smile. 

Louis walks up Harry’s forehead and plops down in his curls, narrowing his eyes at the bird, who perches on Harry’s chest. He growls a little at it and grabs two tiny fistfuls of Harry’s curls as if to say ‘mine.’ The bird ignores him in favor of cleaning its feathers and singing happily before flying off to bathe in the pool.

“See, love,” Harry murmurs. “Just passing through. I’ll always be all yours.” 

“Promise?” Louis asks, looking at Harry upside down from his spot in his curls.

“Always,” Harry says. 

Louis pauses for a moment. 

“Give me another one.” 

Harry smiles gently. 

“Le annon veleth nín,” he murmurs.

“I give my love to you,” Louis parrots back sweetly. 

He presses his tiny blue lips to Harry’s forehead before mumbling ‘Gerich veleth nín’ into his skin.

“You have my love,” Harry says sleepily, happily. 

He sighs and then crosses his eyes to look up at Louis. 

“Get down here and cuddle with me, pix.” 

Louis obliges, returning to his normal size so he can properly wrap his arms around Harry. 

“I love you,” he mumbles happily.

“I love you too,” Harry says.

The two fall asleep wrapped up in each other that night, lulled to sleep by the songs of the birds harry and Liam had attracted, surrounded by nail’s four leaf clovers, and cooled by the soft breeze Zayn created when they first moved in. Surrounded by the environment they helped to create, they glow softly, tangled and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The elvish is borrowed from J. R. R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings. (Sindarin to be exact.) All phrases were found [here](http://www.councilofelrond.com/content/phrases/).


End file.
